


Meditation

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Genji tries to teach you a little bit about meditation, but you're having some trouble. So, he suggests an alternative approach…





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> _Hiya, -wave- can I request Genji helping a lady s/o with learning to meditate but it leads to some relaxing erotic massage and NSFW action? Like the yoni massage stuff? I can sooo see him into that after finding peace with himself._
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You wiggled in your seat—sitting still was hard. You heard Genji’s soft chuckle next to you, and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry,” you mumbled.

You heard his sigh—fond, but a little exasperated. “It is no trouble,” he assured you. “I remember years ago, when I first began learning to meditate. It was hard to focus on my breath, and even more difficult to try and clear my mind. You will get there, with time and practice.”

“And a good teacher,” you reminded him, leaning against his shoulder.

He flustered, and you saw the shade of pink creeping into his scarred cheeks. “Thank you,” he murmured.

You put your arms around his shoulders, pressing a lasting kiss on his temple. “Can we do something else for a while? I’m getting bored and antsy, and that’s just going to distract me more.”

He smiled indulgently as he picked up your hand and pressed a kiss against your palm. “I would like to continue the lesson, but perhaps we can try a different approach. Will you indulge me?”

When he looked at you with those soulful, chestnut eyes and such a yearning expression, you would do whatever he asked of you—even try to meditate.

“Okay,” you sighed, feigning resignation. His smile broadened, and he guided you over to some floor cushions.

“Very well,” he said, his smile just a little mischievous. “You will need to take your clothes off for this part.”

You balked, staring at him for a solid half a minute before you crossed your arms. “I’m not opposed to fooling around, Genji, but you don’t have to pretend like we’re meditating—”

He put a finger against your lips to stop you. “It is a kind of meditation,” he insisted. You looked incredulous, and he smiled thinly. “Do you trust me?”

You raised a brow at that. Of course you did. You wouldn’t be in the ass end of nowhere with him if you didn’t. You nodded, and that knowledge seemed to please him. His smile reached his eyes. It made you weak in the knees.

“I can help, if you like,” he added, that smile becoming a playful smirk. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Yeah, alright,” you muttered fondly, letting him help you undress.

It was hardly the first time he’d seen you naked—the two of you were practiced at intimacy—but something about the mundanity of the small space made you feel a little self-conscious. You usually reserved intimacy for the evenings in the bedroom, but it was early afternoon and you were in a sitting room…

You squirmed beneath the warmth of his gaze, trying vainly to maintain your modesty. Genji caught your wrists, and gently pushed your hands back to your sides. “You should not feel ashamed,” he assured you, and there was something searching about his expression.

You swallowed, heat flooding your cheeks. “Okay,” you mumbled, glancing away. Smooth fingers glided up your arms, and over your shoulders. He took your face in his hands and tipped you up, pressing a lingering kiss against your mouth.

Your knees nearly gave out as heat flared between your legs. When he leaned back, he was smiling, but it was soft and inviting rather than mischievous, like you’d expected.

“Don’t be nervous,” he insisted. “Try to keep an open mind, and follow my lead.”

You swallowed thickly, and nodded. “Okay…” It felt almost absurd, but you weren’t too proud to admit you were eager for more of his skilled touch, meditation or no. He helped ease you down into the plush floor cushions, setting a pillow beneath your hips while you made yourself comfortable. He left your side only briefly, returning with a pot that looked like—and altogether unlike—a teapot.

“What’s that?” You asked, lifting a curious brow.

He smiled as he folded your knees, resting your feet flat against the floor. “It’s oil.”

You swallowed nervously, pressing your knees together. He tutted you gently as he pushed your knees apart—just enough to make you feel exposed. “You need to relax,” he chided, warm hands drifting along the planes of your thighs.

You threw an arm over your face. “Okay,” you muttered, trying to will the tension out of your limbs. He hummed in bemusement, a gentle hand resting on your lower belly, thumb brushing over the space below your navel.

“Let us start with the breath.”

You rolled your eyes, though he didn’t see it—of course you were starting with the breath. That’s how all meditation started. He explained the process, as usual, but this time the instructions were a little different. You were told to constrict the back of your throat, and hear a whispering sound as you inhaled. Then, as you exhaled, you should release that sound again.

To your surprise, you found it worked—you could focus on the slow, deep draw of your breath in your chest. As you did, Genji’s warm hands slowly worked their way around your body. Aided by the slick oil, he passed over your belly, along your rib cage, and between your breasts. Slow warmth built up in your core, and as you continued focusing on your breathing, that same warmth began to flow out through the rest of your body.

As your arousal continued to grow, the heat that pulsed through your body made your skin tingle. Genji’s gentle voice guiding you through the breathing exercises kept you grounded.

As his hands began to circle your breasts, you felt the heat that had seeped into your nerves flicker. Your breath stuttered, and Genji tutted you. “You must focus on the breath. Keep it steady.”

You peeked an eye open at him, trying to indicate your irritation with a glare. It must have looked ridiculous, because it only made him laugh. He leaned down to give you a soft kiss. You relaxed again as he sat back, his touches returning to less sensitive parts while you found your breath again.

Just as you’d found a rhythm, his thumbs brushed over the hard buds of your nipples. You nearly lost your step, but managed to keep it in check.

He let out a pleased hum. “Very good,” he praised. He followed that statement by pinching gently at the flushed nubs, and it was all you could do not to moan. You tried to swallow the sound of it, but Genji’s warm breath on your ear made you gasp.

“Do not restrict yourself. Let me hear you.”

You clenched your jaw, but nodded. “Alright.” Despite being so relaxed, it felt like there was too much to pay attention to, and your antsiness was returning. Focusing on the breath would only mitigate your arousal so much, and you felt like you might explode if he didn’t do  _something_  soon.

“Genji…”

“Yes?”

“Stop teasing me,” you ground out. His touch softened as he paused, and though he didn’t laugh aloud, you could see it in his eyes.

“I’m not teasing you,” he said, barely hiding his amusement. “This is a form of meditative technique, though obviously there can be… side effects.”

“Yeah,  _I noticed_.”

He couldn’t help his laugh, though the sound wasn’t malicious—and to be fair, the way your cheeks were puffed out with your pout, you’d probably laugh if you could see yourself, too.

“Alright,” he said, his hands resuming their gentle caresses along the planes of your body. “You will need to relax, and find your breath again. Then, we will see if I can help to relieve some of your tension.”

The suggestion alone had you clenching. You did as he said, settling back into the pillows as you found your breath again. He deepened the pressure as his slick fingers brushed along the crease of your groin,  _achingly_  close to your core, but never quite touching exactly where you needed it for that relief he promised.

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to will him to touch you. He seemed to notice your frustration, and called your name.

“What.” The word was clipped and forceful.

“Look at me.” You obeyed, finding his warm gaze as his fingers danced along your mound. He smiled as he touched his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d said it—not by a long shot—but the earnestness of the confession along with the intimacy of the moment utterly shattered you. You took his face in your hands, brushing your thumbs along the scars on his cheeks. “I love you, too, Genji…”

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss you. As rough lips met yours, warm fingers slid down over the crease of your folds, and your breath stuttered in your chest. Genji didn’t let up, swallowing your moans as his fingers circled the swollen bud of your clit. Alternating between slow and fast, broad and tight, you found yourself spiralling quickly towards the release you craved.

You gripped at the nape of his neck, laying helpless beneath him as he nuzzled your cheeks, whispering hushed praises against soft skin. You tumbled towards the edge, and just as you were certain the tightly wound coil in your belly would snap, he ceased.

You whimpered in disappointment as his hands slid back up your body, leaving you painfully clinging to the edge of release. “I thought you said you’d help relieve my tension,” you whined, and even to you, it sounded pathetic.

He hummed, eyes twinkling with mischief as he kissed you slowly. “Patience is part of meditative practice, too,” he reminded you. You groaned as you threw your head back into the pillow, squeezing your eyes shut.

He purred against your ear, nipping gently at the lobe as his fingers put a little pressure against your mons. “You need to relax,” he added, waiting patiently for you to get settled again.

“I’m not going to be able to relax if you keep edging me,” you complained, glaring up at him. He smiled indulgently as he sat back, pouring more oil into his palm.

“It is part of the meditative practice,” he assured you. “You must come to the brink several times to achieve the best results. A full body release.”

“ _Several times?_ ” You squeaked.

He chuckled as he shook his head. “Breathe, now. Focus on that, and let me take care of the rest.”

“Oh my God,” you whined, throwing an arm over your eyes. Still you did as you were told—maybe if you did it faster, he’d let you get off sooner, too.

His hands continued to apply pressure to the less sensitive parts of your body—though those were becoming few and far between for you now, you belatedly realized. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that he was taking his time.

You hummed, relaxing into the pillows as your breaths began to deepen, and just when you had finally loosened up, his fingers found your core again. You clenched, but your breath only stuttered a moment before you found it again.

Your pulse drummed in your ears, his fingers sliding down over slick labia, pushing and rubbing. Heat skittered over your nerves in waves, your entire body firing on all cylinders. You weren’t sure just how much more you could take.

“Genji, please,” you whispered, practically begging—though not  _quite_. He hushed you, pressing your hardened clit between his fingers, rolling it softly. Your back arched up off the floor, fingers digging into the silky fabric of the cushions. His free hand worked over the plane of your belly, varying the pressure on your skin, sending little bolts of pleasure straight to your clit.

“Please,” you properly begged, this time, rapidly approaching the precipice of release again.  _God, please don’t leave me hanging_ , you silently begged, willing yourself to breathe deeply, even as his strokes and taps on the overwrought bundle of nerves insisted you do otherwise.

Unfortunately, he knew your tells, and just as you teetered on the edge of your orgasm, he eased off. It was all you could do not to cry, your nerves shattered and your body begging to let go of the tension that wound it up so tightly. The sound of your whimper was pitiful, and Genji cooed as he leaned down to pepper kisses across your sweat-dappled forehead.

“Relax,” he insisted. “You are chasing the release. That’s not the point of the meditation—you must let it come to you.”

“Stop teasing me, then,” you ground out.

“I am not teasing,” he insisted. “Focus on your breath. Not me, or my touch—only inhaling and exhaling. And relax—I can see how tightly you have your jaw clenched.”

He was scolding you, though it was gentle. You grumbled beneath your breath, but didn’t get a chance to find your rhythm again before his hand was between your legs. You managed, if barely, to find the steady flow, despite his fingers reacquainting themselves with your slick folds. You could sense yourself barreling quickly towards another release, but did as he said—you ignored his touch as best you could, and instead focused on your breath.

When it began to deepen, he pressed two fingers inside of you, and your eyes flew wide. “Genji—”

“The breath,” he stopped you.

Your muscles clenched around him involuntarily, and you stared at the ceiling as you obeyed. He pumped you easily a few times, the sound of his fingers entering you wet and lewd. Heat burned in your cheeks, and then his fingers curled up into the fleshy tissue of your sweet spot. Stars exploded behind your eyes and your back arched off the floor, your breath stuttering.

Still, you managed to maintain your focus, even as pleasure pooled out and over every frayed nerve. Though your breaths were deep, they hitched and quickened. Genji’s skilled touch had you gasping, the pressure of your orgasm building up to another heady fever pitch. His free hand slid down over your mound, caressing the aching bud of your clit, his gentle voice easing you through the practice of breathing—you didn’t hear any of it, though.

“Oh,  _god_ —” Your vision went white, your breath hitching as the sensation flooded out across every nerve in your body, from your scalp all the way down to your toes. You twitched and trembled in the throes of your orgasm, pleasure rippling out across your senses, centred at your core.

He didn’t stop or let up, your walls clenching and tightening around him in rhythmic strokes to match his tempo. Just as your ears began to ring, he tapered his movements, then slowly withdrew his hand. Genji’s voice eased you back from the edge of unconsciousness, his gentle touch soothing the delicate ache that settled in your limbs.

Pleasantly boneless, you relaxed into the pillows. As the afterglow slowly faded, you became awash in euphoria, your mind emptied of any conscious thoughts.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but a gentle kiss on the crook of your neck brought your focus back, and you opened your eyes. Genji hovered over you, his expression both gentle but also self-satisfied. You hummed as you reached up, cupping his cheeks as you pulled him down for a kiss.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, a wisp of concern gracing his features.

“Amazing,” you admitted after a moment. You didn’t remember the last time you’d felt so…  _relaxed_. “How long was I out for?”

“It has only been a few minutes,” he assured you. “You did not fall asleep. At least, I do not think so.”

You let that fact settle into you for a minute. “Huh,” you said. “I guess that alternative meditative practice really worked.”

Now it was Genji’s turn to laugh. The sound was infectious, and you joined him as he kissed you once more.

When you parted, he left your side for a moment, and returned with a soft blanket. Draping it over your naked form, he sat down next to you. “You should rest,” he said, nodding sagely.

You snorted as you rolled your eyes. Curling up on your side, you tucked the blanket snugly around you. “Good idea,” you yawned, your smile just a bit cheeky. “I’ll return the favour later.”

Genji had already settled into a lotus pose—probably to meditate while you napped. He peeked an eye open at you, his mouth curling in a mischievous smirk. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
